ZOOM (1999)
Zoom is the American educational television show for children produced by WGBH and PBS. An estimated 80% of children under twelve watch the show at least once a week. It is screened three times each weekday on PBS Kids, at 9 am, 11:30 am and 3:30 pm (from 7 July 2014) and twice daily each weekend at 9 am and 3:30 pm. The program celebrated 20 years of broadcasting in 2019, followed by an 8th season premiering August 14th that year. Many of the ZOOMers remained with the series for lengthy periods, including Caroline Botelho (4 years) and Elena Sheih (3 years). While the show is written by WGBH education experts, the ZOOMers are all trained actors or musicians who can connect well with the target audience. History Zoom began production in 1999 based on the original 1972 version of Zoom. The first revival Zoom episode was transmitted on January 4th of that year. It has faded out in 2005, and was renewed for Season 8 in 2019 to celebrate 20 years. This was in recognition of the strong influence the show has had in Non-Cable children. It has launched the careers of several Boston-based actors. Zoom was one of the shows featured in the We Are Family music video in 2002. The ZOOMers also once had their own float in the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade in 2002. The cast later made appearances on Arthur and Between the Lions, also both produced by WGBH, and Yo Gabba Gabba. Aaron Carter has appeared on the show in 1999. Format The format of the show is activities sent in by viewers with seven kids frequently joining each other in activities. The segments include: ZOOMSci, Cafe ZOOM (later ZOOM Znack), ZOOMDo, ZOOM Playhouse, Whatzup, ZOOMGuest, ZOOMVid, ZOOM Out (later ZOOM in On), ZOOMChat, ZMail, ZOOM Reviews, and ZOOM A Cum Laude (later ZOOM Into Action). Merchandise Although the complete series was never released in any format, four videos were released based on the show: # Party with Zoom (June 22, 1999, ISBN 157807200X) # The Zoomers Video Special: The Making of ZOOM! (June 22, 1999) # Zoom: America Kids Respond (October 9, 2001) # Zoom: America's Kids Remember (October 8, 2002) Four books by Amy E. Sklansky compiled from material submitted by viewers were published by Little, Brown and Company: * Zoom Zingers (1999, ISBN 0316952613) * Zoom Fun With Friends (1999, ISBN 0316952753) * Zoomdos You Can Do! (2000, ISBN 0316952761) * Zoomfun Outside (2000, ISBN 0316952788) LeapFrog‘s LeapPad made All 4 books into interactive learning books. Teachings From the inception of the show, the producers of ZOOM have made efforts to promote equality, playful education, and a love of learning in its audience. Working on ZOOM has come to be considered an unusually demanding and important job for some child actors, because they feel they are becoming part of a generation of children's lives and providing a foundation for learning things that will last for life. ZOOM's stated philosophy is for viewers to send in ideas to TV. The sevensome of ZOOMers (four girls and three boys) address the child directly and personally, so that every child watching the show feels that they are spending time with seven other children they know and can trust. Into this relationship are woven the the arts and crafts, cooking, science and technology, and games sent in by viewers. ZOOM is successful because it encourages kids to turn off their TV and do it. SSongs * The ZOOM Theme Song * Check it Out * E-Mail or ZMail * Fannee Doolee Song * Spanish Lullaby * Row Your Boat in Ubbi Dubbi * Take Me Out to the Ubbi Dubbi Ball Game * Happy Thoughts * Twinkle Twinkle in Ubbi Dubbi * Are you Sleeping in Ubbi Dubbi * Out in Nature * Bottle of Sunshine * Shiny Happy People * The Ubbi Dubbi Alphabet Theme Song :: ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! :: Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM, :: Come on and ZOOM. Come on and ZOOM, :: Come on and ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM-a ZOOM! :: Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM. :: Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM :: Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM :: Come on and ZOOM-a ZOOM-a ZOOM-a ZOOM! :: ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM :: Ha Ha Ha Ha! :: We're all plugged into one world now :: So Let's Talk :: We want to hear from YOU! :: Come on give it a try :: And if you like what you see turn off your TV and DO IT! :: ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM :: Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM :: Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM, :: Come on and ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM-a ZOOM! :: UH-UH! :: Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM :: Come on and ZOOM, Come on and ZOOM, :: Come on and ZOOM-a ZOOM-a ZOOM-a ZOOM!!!!!! Trivia * According to Series producers DHX Media, it has occasionally been spoofed in a different 2010 show of the same name, through the likes of groups as the Stitchers, the Nitchers and several other variations. Category:ZOOM Topics Category:ZOOM Category:Shows